The Child
by Critical Tortoise
Summary: When Samus arrives on her ship back from her mission on SR388, she brings along a new..."guest." But Samus must decide if she wants nothing to do with them, or to cherish it all. First FanFic! Please R&R!
1. Little Guy

Chapter One

Great. Now I'm stuck with this little guy until I can find out what to do with him. Then again, I guess that I can't _really_ say "little guy." In fact, I'm not sure if it's a male or a female. Maybe Metroids don't have genders at all. What I _do _ know is the fact that it's kind of bugging me right now.

Ever since I let it in this ship, it's done nothing but run amok and cause all sorts of mayhem. About five hours ago, after I had gotten out of the shower, it had finally found its way into the bathroom. It must have been curious, and so it shouted its signature shriek of joy, "Squee!"

It then proceeded to gingerly float down into the filled up sink on the shiny marble counter, then paused for a few moments as it hovered over the water, apparently dazzled by its own reflection. That reminds me, I'm going to have to show it its reflection regularly, just so it doesn't start attacking itself.

But it then hesitantly dropped itself into the cold water, as if waiting.

But for what I'm not sure yet.


	2. A Little Thing Called Guilt

Chapter Two

It seemed to like the felling of cold water on its soft, glowing membrane. It simply sat there. It sat under the water, blowing bubble with its "mouth." It laughed in such a way as close to laughing that a little baby Metroid could do. Even once I returned to find out what all the noise was, it sat and giggled with delight; in all of its innocence, I couldn't help but think about picking it up and cuddling with it.

So I did.

I gently reached down into the clear liquid to embrace the creature, and it in turn curled up its tiny, under developed fangs in what seemed like an effort not to hurt me. It started to glow in my arms as I picked it up. A sense of warmth must have overcome it. Not too much later, it began to resume its normally playful nature when it hopelessly attempted to latch onto my neck in order to sap my life force, in an attempt at imitating its now dead brothers and sisters. Brothers and sisters that I had killed.

I hate this. I hate that everything comes back to haunt me.


	3. Samus' Facade

Chapter Three:

I'll never forget that cave…..

That cave, the reason that a potentially deadly, life-sucking, energy-eating abomination is curled up in my arms, cooing as if it were my child……

Yet, at the same time, I realize that maybe I was wrong about Metroids… And that the Federation was right. This is the kind of time that I wish Adam was here to help guide me… Adam always knew what to do, when I didn't. He may still be my CO, but he is still a trusted friend…. Too bad he's on a mission in Gamma Sector, which is nowhere near Ceres.

But I'm getting off track….

I should be worried about the little infant in my arms… Maybe they aren't abominations after all…. His… (Or her) helplessness, although not making it any less dangerous, makes it more… Well, more…

I'm more able to sympathize with it… Which is why I said earlier how I hate the fact that everything comes back to haunt me….

I may think that killing its mother was a good thing, and maybe, some higher power makes it so…. But It's no different that Ridley and MY mother, back on K-2L.

And, what did it do?

Same as the fact that I did nothing. At least, when I was three…

A tear started welling up in my eye. A brave, lone tear… Fearless enough to breach my calm façade. Strong enough to penetrate what I do so well: Hide behind a mask. But this time, I had no mask to hide behind. Only a face, to show my true guilt.., Fortunately, the child did not know that I was not its mother. It did not know I had mercilessly committed genocide against its family. I don't think it really cared, though… All it wanted was a home.

It looked up at me, probably wondering why I was crying, and let out a slightly contained "Kii?"

Even though I couldn't tell how its speech worked, I knew what to say…

"Don't worry… Mama's here….."


	4. The Longing for a Label, Part One of Two

Chapter Four: 

"The Longing for a Label, Part I"

It'd been about a week since I found… no, wait, that's not it.

I had been taking care of…

"Oh, damn it," I cursed under my breath. Well, not so much "under my breath" as it was simply to myself; just thinking out loud.

I then heard an innocent, high-pitched "Siimuu!" echo through the halls of my absurdly large gunship/house/flying fortress. The Metroid fell down from the ceiling, startling me.

"Siimuu?" it asked as a crude version of "Samus?" It had organs that, when mature, could mimic the sound of vocal cords, but for now, just the sounds of "s", "m", "l", "n", "k", "I", "j", long "e", long and short "i," and short "u". It really did try its best, though. I know I could understand it at least.

"Oh. Just you… Sorry, I thought someone else was in the ship," I assured my nameless baby.

"Siimuu…" groaned the ever-persistent Metroid, as it glowed a faint, irritated red. It knew I was lying. A first, I have to admit. The only other person ever to catch me lying was Grandpa, and I'll be honest about two things: One; had Grandpa never caught me lying when he did, I'm most likely now be a petty thief or one of those Space Pirates (fortunately for me… and everyone else, I wouldn't be a Space Pirate unless somebody ripped out my brain and… uh… put in a… Space… Pirate's… brain? I dunno, I guess I'm just babbling right now, so back to what I was talking about before.).

Wait, where was I?

Right… Uh…. Oh yeah! As I was saying…

One; had Grandpa not have caught me lying that time, I'd most likely be a petty thief, as when I was little, I had a… problem. Let's put it at that for now. Two; although he did catch me lying (among other things), it did take Grandpa a good while to do so.

_Goddammit, I'm getting sidetracked again! Okay, let me go back to talking about the present._

_I can tell you this later…. Now what was I saying?  
_

**_ATUHORS NOSE: UNCYCYCOLPEDIA, WHICH IS LIKE ONLINE ENCYCLOPEDIA LIEK WIKIPED_**

**Okay, okay, that wasn't funny, I know. No moar of dat madness. Or dat ass. *Bites lip* Dat Asssssssssss...**

**Okay, now for the REAL Author's Note:**

**Hey guys. Crit here. After more than a year, I've updated The Child! You might notic my writing style has changed. Uh... **

**I don't really have much to say.**

**PM me if you has questions!**


End file.
